


random ereri smut

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much pure porn with Levi speaking french. idek i'm bad at summarys just read</p>
            </blockquote>





	random ereri smut

**Author's Note:**

> And here's another porn fic that DA removed. fuck you DA. I'm also pretty sure this was a tumblr prompt to use that line from the bride of Chucky idk I wrote this forever ago. Enjoy the smut~

"Ugh i'm so happy i'm finally back!'' Eren groaned as he walked into his cell and ploped lazily onto his bed. Levi followed him in, shutting the door behind him and leaning against the wall beside Erens bed. They had just returned from a mission that dragged out through the whole day, though most of it consisted of only standing around and waiting. The corporal let his eyes fall to the boys body that was next to him, Eren was spread out with his fore arm over his eyes, his mouth slightly ajar and small beads of sweat were formed on his cheeks and neck; which was fully exposed. Truly an erotic sight before him. The boy was beautiful and Levi couldn't help but to touch him, So he did.  
Eren felt a weight on his hips so he removed his fore arm from his eyes to see the older man straddling him. "H-heichou..?" Eren questioned, looking up with confused emerald eyes. Levi completely ignored him and let his hands wander from Erens neck, down his toned chest, then finally to the boys crotch. Levi then began to massage it with his palm, a smirk growing on his face. "Hey Eren, Do you know what the french call an orgasm? La Petite Morte; The little death. Lets die a little." Levi purred in a tone laced with lust and amusement. Erens eyes widened but The corporal bend down and kissed him before he could protest. The kiss turned heated in a matter of seconds, Levi forced his tongue into the teens mouth. Eren took a few moments before closing his eyes and kissing back passionately. Their tongues swirled with one another and fought for dominance, and as their messy kiss continued the two began to undo the many straps of their maneuver gear.   
Once they were free of the confusing belts and buckles they broke the kiss to sit up and practically tear their shirts off. Levi immediately wrapped his arms around the teens bare torso and latched himself into a pink nipple, taking it into his mouth. One hand roamed up to pinch and kneed the other nipple as he swirled his tongue and bit lightly. Eren panted hard and bucked his hips against Levis chest, moaning at the amazing friction. The two then both felt the need to rid themselves of all clothing, since it was only getting in the way. Levi pulled off his boots and slid down both his pants and underwear, tossing it to the concrete floor along with the belts. He then turned around and did the same for the blushing boy who was frozen in place, mesmerized by the corporals perfectly toned and now fully exposed body.  
now that both of them were free of all clothing the fun can really start. Levi positioned himself to straddle Erens lap and began sucking on his neck harshly, nipping and licking. The teen let out a loud cry at the sensation on Levi biting down sharply, almost breaking the skin. It stung badly as he sucked on the wound but the pain only added to the heated moment and felt amazing. Eren began to grind his erection against Levis, causing the man to gasp and claw at Erens back. Levis breathing was uneven and hard, he moved back so that he was on his knees in front of the titan-shifter. He then grabbed Erens hair harshly and forced his head to his erection. Eren took the big hint and wrapped one hand around the shaft and licking at the head as if it were a lollipop. Levi let out low moans, biting his bottom lip and titling his head back. The younger man smirked at the reaction he was getting and pumped his shaft, moving his mouth down to suck on one of his balls teasingly then removing his hand to lick him all the way to the tip. Levis body shook as Eren took half of his length into his mouth. The boy was skilled at this and it left Levi wondering how the hell he knew what to do.  
Eren held the older mans hips down so he wouldn't buck and gag him, and began bobbing his head. Every time he went down he got a little more of the mans length into his mouth until he was deep throating him over and over, though he gagged every once in a while and it hurt to do it. Now Levi was moaning a loud mixture of the teens name and french profanity's. "Ahh.. Baiser Eren, Je vais.. Merde I'm going to cum if you don't stop!" Levi panted through clenched teeth. Eren wondered briefly what the older had just said to him before deciding he should stop, humming with amusement and releasing Levis cock with a obscene pop. The corporal looked at Eren through half lidded eyes and pulled him in for another long, sloppy kiss. Levi pushed the teen onto his back without breaking the kiss and spread his legs, placing his hands behind his knees and pushing them back. the older male removed one hand from Erens legs and moved it to his face.  
Levi broke the kiss for a moment to lick two of his fingers, getting them wet, then resuming the kiss. His hand moved quickly down to the teens entrance and he waited to time to thrust his index finger in to the knuckle. Eren moaned into the kiss and wrapped one arm around levis neck, using the other to hold his leg back. Then Levi pushed the second digit it. The teen threw his head back and buried it further into the pillows, breaking the kiss in the process. He hissed through his teeth as his tight hole was stretched out roughly. It hurt but he knew the pain would melt into sweet pleasure soon, so he relaxed and looked into Levis dark grey eyes lovingly. "Just do it" Eren said, it was better to just get it over with because the sooner he did the sooner it would feel good.   
Levi nodded and gave a quick peck to Erens lips, which gave Eren butterfly's. He wasn't sure if they were nervous butterfly's for what was about to happen or if it was from Levis sweet gesture. The corporal removed his fingers and pressed his head against Erens now looser entrance. The teen moved his hands to his sides so they were resting on the bed. He felt a slight surge of pain rush through him as the tip was pushed in. He clawed at the white sheets beneath him and clenched his eyes shut tight. Then he felt the hands holding his legs back leave and one of the hands caressed his cheek, the other rested over his knuckles. "Open your eyes, Eren." Levi said in a sweet tone that made the teens heart jump. Eren slowly opened his deep green eyes which were now filling with tears and looked up at the older man. He turned his face to kiss the palm of Levis hand before grabbing it with his own hand and intertwining their fingers. The corporal then grabbed Erens other hand and laced their fingers.   
The teen gave a nod of approval, Then Levi began pushing his full length into him. The pain didn't hurt as much as he expected, though he figured it was because he felt comforted and more relaxed. Eren squeezed Levis hands and hissed in pain and discomfort. Once Levi was inside of him always way he waited for Eren to calm down before me moved. The teen panted hard and tried to slow his breathing and trying to focus on anything but the sharp pain in his rear. Tears brimmed his emerald eyes and sweat beaded his forehead, causing his hair to stick. Levi felt a slight pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach from causing Eren so much pain, but he soon shook it away when he realized he shouldn't feel guilty for the brat. Although he couldn't fully rid himself of the guilt so be dipped down to kiss Erens lips. This kiss was different from the others. The others were messy and lustful, but this one was soft and gentle. Unwelcome butterfly's flutters in both of their stomachs because of the sweet kiss, and it scared Levi that he felt this feeling for Eren. 'When exactly did I start feeling this for Eren? Why do I feel like this for him? Its so wrong.. but-'  
Levis thoughts were broken when the teen below him squeezed his hand a little, grabbing his attention. He broke the kiss slowly and pulled back to look at him. "M-move.." Eren half moaned, his eyes fluttering open. The corporal tossed his thoughts aside for the moment and slowly pulled his member out a little, and re-entering just as slow. Erens tanned skin flushed pink, he wrapped his legs around Levi and threw his arms around his neck. Levis pace got gradually faster and faster, and Eren was becoming a moaning mess below him. "Nnngh.. faster L-levi.. Fuck me faster!" The teen moaned loudly. Levi smirked and hummed in amusement. He loved how loud and dirty Eren could get in bed, it turned him on even more. The older gladly obeyed and picked up the pace, thrusting vigorously fast and hard until Eren cried out. "There, There! Oh god Levi Yes!" Eren practically screamed when Levi pounded into his prostate. Levi chuckled low and seductively, aiming his thrusts to hit that spot each time he rammed into the teen; and succeeded.   
The titan-shifter arched his back below him and took one of his hands back to touch himself. He stroked his own member roughly and quickly, in time with Levis fast thrusts. Both men felt their end nearing. "Putain Eren oui! Vous vous sentez si bien! I'm going to cum!" Levi growled lustfully, pounding in and out of the teen, Eren simply ignored the fact that he didn't understand half of what Levi was saying. "M-me too" He panted, continuing to jerk himself faster until he felt that heated pressure building in his stomach. "F-fuck Levi!" Eren screamed, him mouth wide open and back arched ad he shot his seed onto his chest. Levi soon followed, yelling another string of French profanity's then releasing his load deep inside of Eren.  
The two stayed in their current possession, panting heavily and riding out their orgasms. Once they both came down from their high, Levi pulled out and collapsed next to Eren. "That.. was amazing Heichou Levi.." Eren purred, curling up next to the older man. Levi wrapped one arm around him and allowed him to rest his head on his chest. The corporal reached over with his free hand to get a pack of smokes of the bedside table, taking one between his lips and lighting it. He blew smoke away from Eren and placed the pack and lighter back where he got it. Closing his eyes, he took a long drag and held the cigarette between his index and middle finger, slowly exhaling and flicked an ash to the floor. He then glanced down at the teen, who was now softly snoring. Levi sighed and stared at the ceiling. How is he asleep already?   
The older looked back down at Eren and smiled fondly, which was a very rare sight. It was a shame the boy wasn't awake to witness it. "Good night, I love you brat." Levi said in a tone below a whisper, and jumped when he heard the smug reply   
"I love you too Levi~"


End file.
